my first blind love
by juechan
Summary: sungmin yang memiliki kebutaan menyukai seorang pangeran sekolah bernama Cho Kyuhyun selama 3 tahun masa SMAnya, disaat ia dijodohkan oleh sang ayah, sungmin terkejut pada orang yang menjadi jodohnya selama ini, siapakah dia? kyumin gs oneshoot. new author DLDR please review


**My First Blind Love**

**Oneshoot**

**cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Genre: Romance, genderswitch**

**Desclimer : The idea of this ff is mine!**

**Warning : Genderswitch! Typo(s), bahasa tidak sesuai eyd!, dan segala hal yang menjadi ketidaksempurnaan seorang author**

**Summary: sungmin yang memiliki kebutaan menyukai seorang pangeran sekolah bernama Cho Kyuhyun selama 3 tahun masa SMAnya, disaat ia dijodohkan oleh sang ayah, sungmin terkejut pada orang yang menjadi jodohnya selama ini, siapakah dia?**

**A/N : this is my first ff in here, sebenernya pernah di publish di fb, tapi karena otak masih cetek jadi ragu2 buat dipublish disini ato nggak, tapi ini adalah hasil karya pemikirin jue sendiri kok, jadi kalo ada kesalahan yaa maklumlah namanya juga new author hehe #curhat**

**happy reading~**

**enJOY!**

.

.

Namaku lee sungmin umurku 18 tahun, aku masih tergolong anak SMA yang seharusnya dalam umurku yang sekarang, bisa menikmati indahnya masa masa remaja. Tapi jangan salah, karena aku mempunyai kekurangan yang sangat fatal, yaitu kebutaan. Aku sudah mengalami kebutaan karena kecelakaan sejak aku masih duduk di bangku SMP.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja untuk bunuh diri karena mataku yang tidak berfungsi lagi. Tapi, aku bisa kuat sampai sekarang karena ada seseorang yang sangat aku sukai selama 3 tahun di sekolahku. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah pangeran di sekolahku, meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia itu adalah anak yang tampan, pintar, tapi sayang dia itu sangat dingin juga kurang pandai bergaul. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku, selama dia belum punya kekasih, aku bisa semangat untuk lulus dari sekolah ini.

Setelah aku selesai mengikuti ujian semester akhir, sudah saatnya aku menyatakan cinta untuknya. Katakanlah aku pengecut, apalagi aku buta. Yang penting aku sudah bisa menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini aku pendam. bersama Ryeowook, sahabatku, aku akan diantarkan ke Kyuhyun untuk menyatakan perasaan yang memalukan ini.

"uwaah, chukkae ya wookie, akhirnya kita bisa lulus juga hehe" seruku pada wookie.

"tentu minnie, oh ya, apa kau sudah siap menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya wookie padaku.

"sepertinya harus, karena aku takut jika lama-lama aku bisa stress hehe" jawabku.

"jika dia menolakmu bagaimana?" tanya wookie lagi.

DEG

aku mematung seketika, bagaimana jika yang dikatakan wookie benar? apa aku harus bunuh diri? tidak, tidak, sungmin, jika dia menolakmu, anggap saja ini masalah yang kecil.

"min, kau dengar tidak?" tanya wookie membuyarkan lamunanku.

"oh, eh, wookie, sepertinya kita harus segera ke pangeranku, aku harus menyelesaikan 'masalah' ini hehe" jawabku segera mengalihkan pertanyaanya.

"baiklah, kajja"

Wookie segera mengantarkanku pada Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan, jantungku ingin segera lepas dari tempatnya. Apakah ini sudah saatnya menerima resiko bila dia menerima atau menolakku? semoga saja tidak ada kejadian buruk menimpa diriku. Setelah aku diantar oleh Wookie, dia memberitahu pada Kyuhyun agar aku bisa berbicara padanya.

"emm, Kyuhyun ssi, bisakah kita bicara? sahabatku ingin berbicara sebentar padamu" ucap Wookie pada Kyuhyun.

"silahkan, ada apa? aku tidak punya waktu banyak" jawab Kyuhyun datar. Ya tuhan ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya yang begitu dekat denganku.

"emmm, Kyuhyun ssi, maaf bila aku lancang, tetapi aku ingin mengucapkan... sa-saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku? aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita baru bersekolah disini.." ucapku seraya gugup. Yatuhan tolong aku...

Hening seketika ketika aku mengucapkan sarangahae padanya. Aku menutup mataku takut apa reaksinya. beberapa menit dia mengucapkan..

"tidak, maaf aku tidak mengenalmu, lagipula yang aku tahu kau itu buta, dan aku tidak menyukai gadis yang tidak bisa melihat" setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu, dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku dengan perikemanusiaan. Aku terjatuh tersungkur ketanah dan aku hanya bisa menangis mendengar kata-kata dingin dan tajam itu, Wookie segera membangkitkan diriku, dia juga menangisi apa yang aku rasakan.

"minnie, sudahlah, kau harus bersabar ya, aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia akan kembali" ucap wookie menenangkanku.

"dia tidak menyukaiku Wookie... apalagi dia menyatakan bahwa aku itu gadis buta.., apa yang harus kulakukan, Hikss" jawabku sesegukan mengucapnya.

"kalau begitu cobalah untuk operasi, selama ini kau menolak untuk didonorkan matanya, kalau begitu cobalah yakin dengan hatimu kalau kau pasti kuat, kau adalah gadis hebat minnie.." ujar Wookie menyemangatiku

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja"

"kalau begitu aku harus operasi wookie, demi Kyuhyun.."

"nah itu baru minnieku yang kuat..."

**3 years later..**

3 tahun berlalu, semenjak aku ditolak oleh Cho Kyuhyun, aku berusaha bangkit kembali. Dengan semangat 45 dari Wookie, akhirnya aku bisa melihat kembali. Sekarang aku bekerja di perusahaan appa. Yaa walau aku paling payah soal perkantoran, setidaknya ada Wookie disampingku. Walau dalam kenyataan aku tidak bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Oh ya, aku juga sudah melihat wajah tampannya, dia benar-benar pangeran sejati.

Appa masuk kedalam keruanganku dan wookie. Yap sebagai Presiden Direktur perusahaan, appa bisa saja masuk keruang anak buahnya sesuka hatinya. Appa menghampiriku sambil membawa kopi hitam kesukaanya.

"wah wah sepertinya anak appa serius sekali bekerja" ujar appaku.

"appa bisa saja, sudah menjadi tugasku" jawab aku sambil mengetik keyboard.

"oh ya minnie, bisakahkau keruanganku sebentar? ada yang harus appa bicarakan padamu." ucap ayah serius.

"ada apa appa?" tanya aku bingung.

"sudah, untuk lebih jelasnya kamu keruangan appa saja, ne?" tukas appa.

"hmm, baiklah"

.

.

"apa?! dijodohkan? dengan siapa appa?! kenapa mendadak sekali!" seruku. Bagaimana tidak, aku dijodohkan padahal aku sendiripun tidak tahu siapa orangnya.

"begini minnie, appa memberitahukanmu karena klient appa sedang bekerja sama di jepang, agar semakin erat kerjasamanya, appa menganjurkan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari klient appa, mereka baru pulang dari jepang, kau harus menerima ini minnie. Jika kau tidak menerima perjodohan ini, appa tidak menjanjikan apa-apa untuk masa depanmu nanti" jawab appa begitu serius padaku. aku hanya bisa menghela napas berat. dengan terpaksa aku mengangguk permintaan appa.

"arraseo, arraseo, aku akan menerimanya, jangan salahkan aku untuk menolaknya jika bukan kriteriaku, yaksok?" ujarku pada appa.

"yaksok" jawab appa sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Hari pernikahanku tiba, aku masih gugup sampai sekarang siapakah calon suamiku yang dijodohkan oleh appa. Aku jadi teringat dimana aku ditolak oleh Kyuhyun. Walau itu sudah lama, tetap saja aku masih sakit dan takut mengingatnya. Eomma masuk ke ruang rias pengantinku, eomma begitu takjub melihat aku sudah memakai gaun yang simple tapi berkesan anggun. Eomma begitu senang sampai menangis.

"eomma, kenapa kau menangis?"

"tidak apa-apa minnie, eomma hanya merasa waktu cepat sekali berputar, eomma harap calon suamimu ini menemanimu sampai kau tua nak" jawab eomma. Eomma memelukku, aku hanya bisa balas memeluknya walau dalam pikiranku berkecamuk soal calon suamiku ini, semoga saja hal ini menjadi hal yang baik untukku.

Setelah sampai didepan gereja, Aku yang diantarkan disamping ayahku ini hanya bisa menghela napas. Aku hanya bisa mrundukkan kepalaku ini. Setelah tanganku berpindah ke tangan sang calon suamiku ini didepan altar dia berkata "jaga anakku ini". Dan dia menjawab "aku berjanji appa".

DEG

Tunggu, suara ini? suara yang 3 tahun yang aku rindukan dan sangat kukenal. Tapi aku takut ini dia atau bukan. Setelah kami mengucapkan janji sumpah setia kami, sang mempelai di persilahkan untuk mencium sang mempelai wanita. Disaat dia membukakan penutup wajahku dan mendongakkan daguku, aku langsung terkejut siapa orang ini.

"kau..."

CUP

Dia menciumku. Yeah, orang ini, orang yang sedang menciumku ini adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun yang telah menolakku 3 tahun lamanya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dialah suamiku sekarang. Begitu ia melepaskan pagutan bibir kami, dia berbisik dibibirku.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Lee Sungmin. Maafkan aku yang dulu menolakmu secara mentah-mentah. Aku tahu itu begitu sulit untukmu. Tapi kau harus ingat, bahwa selama ini, selama kau mengalami kebutaan aku selalu memperhatikanmu, bahkan selalu mengikutimu dari belakang walau kutahu kau hanya bermain pada sahabatmu Ryeowook. Aku menolakmu karena aku takut suatu hari nanti aku tidak akan sukses seperti sekarang._ So, will do you be my Cho Sungmin for me together and forever_?" ucap kyuhyun tulus sambil mengelus pipi dan mataku yang tiada hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Ini bukan air matra kesedihan. Ini airmata kebahagiaan. tanpa menjawabpun aku sudah mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku sambil memeluk erat tubuh suamiku ini. dan aku berbisik sesuatu padanya.

"Nado, nado sarangahe Cho Kyuhyun, tanpa dimintapun aku akan selalu menjadi istrimu dan menjadi ibu untuk anak-anak kita nanti" jawabku tulus tetap memeluk erat padanya.

Dan di gerejapun semua pada menyambut kami dengan penuh suka cita. Aku dan Kyuhyunpun mulai menjalani kehidupan kami yang bahagia. Hmm, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada kebutaanku dulu. Karena berkat kekuranganku ini, aku bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun walau kutahu butuh banyak pengorbanan dan perjuangannya.

**FIN**

**huaaa gimana nih sama FFnya? gaje tidak? bosen tidak? yaa maaplah kalo masih banyak yg typo2 gitu. sebenernya ini kisah nyata sepupuku dulu, jadi tak jadiin epep aja XD oh ya minta kritik dan sarannya ya! maklum author baru masalahnya jadi gak begitu ngerti ma jalan yg romance2 gitu. okay?**

**please to review, karena review sangat berarti untuk sang author cupu culun ini T_T**


End file.
